


Shoot me (My heart is already bleeding for you)

by ssantisheep



Series: Gangsta Fic [2]
Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Manga Spoiler, Striker POV, Striker is focused on one thing only, Thirs person POV, don't read this fic, if you haven't read the whole marco arc, people die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssantisheep/pseuds/ssantisheep
Summary: When Striker and Spas had still been working together they had been too young and their lives too full of blood for feelings.But Striker had always known -deep down in the darkest recess of what he called a heart- that his first -and maybe only- love was Spas.
Relationships: Striker & Beretta, Striker & Marco Adriano, Striker & Spas, one sided Striker/Marco Adriano
Series: Gangsta Fic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766512
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Shoot me (My heart is already bleeding for you)

**Author's Note:**

> my second gangsta fic. It is just really a little something. A ficlet. Can I say I'm surprised that so far I only saw one fic talking about the Striker/Marco relationship?
> 
> This arc was heartbreaking but god what a good fucking arc. I really loved it and I kind of love striker squad and how destructive they are. (Also now they are going to work with worick and I'm so excited!!)
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy!

When Striker and Spas had still been working together they had been too young and their lives too full of blood for feelings.

But Striker had always known -deep down in the darkest recess of what he called a heart- that his first -and maybe only- love was Spas.

He was unlike any other. He was strong, he loved blood, he understood Striker, they did their job beautifully together getting rid of those damn twilights.

And for what it was worth he had been good looking - or as good-looking as a child in the midst of development could be-.

Then he had vanished. They said he settled down. They said he died. They said he _betrayed them._

Striker didn’t believe any of that. He couldn’t have betrayed them. It was impossible. He was the one so thirsty for blood, getting so must joy killing twilights that he made their handlers worried, worried that he would just kill absolutely everyone because his blood lust was too powerful.

Besides he had made a promise.

They had so few things that they could call theirs, so few choices. Spas’ promise meant everything to Striker and he knew the other boy couldn’t have forgotten.

That was why Striker had always been sure that Spas would come back.

(Beretta didn’t seem to understand his faith. She forgot Spas or it seemed like she did most of the time. Only cared about those that were still there, with her, still alive. He couldn’t really blame her but… he couldn’t _understand_. Spas had been like a God to him. An ideal, someone to emulate.

And Beretta genuinely seemed to have moved on. Sometimes it made Striker mad, maybe even mad enough to kill but by this point, they were already sleeping together and there were only two people Striker could fathom being this vulnerable with: Beretta and Spas.

And Spas -once again- wasn’t there.)

But then they got let loose again and Beretta brought him a gift.

Spas had a girl. Spas had probably kissed that girl. Had hugged that girl. Had _sex_ with that girl.

He hated her. He _was jealous_ of her.

The only thing he could manage was jerking off to some fantasy because the real thing, the real Spas had disappeared, had left him. And for what? An ugly, weak, normal girl? That was Spas had chosen? Over him?

The _disappointment_. Surely it couldn’t be true.

Spas had just forgotten, that was all, he needed a reminder. He needed to see Striker. And well… Now he had a bait.

***

“He said… he said he’ll go on ahead. And he asked you to forgive him for not keeping his promise.”

The ugly girl said even as Striker could barely understand her words as his eyes took on the lifeless form of Spas. 

_Spas was dead._

Spas his idol, his first love, his everything was dead. Because of that girl. He was going to kill her.

“Sorry. I’m sorry. But this time it’s my turn to take.”

And she detonated the explosive.

***

Striker had, when he was young, thought that he was alive to kill twilights. Then he was alive to bring back Spas. But now Spas was gone and if even normals could hurt him that bad maybe he wasn’t meant to kill twilights after all.

It was even more annoying to have this blond guy from the Monroe’s estate there looking unruffled, alive, and well.

Shit, he had failed to kill him too.

“Come-on” Beretta said, “ Let’s go.”

He looked at the woman. Ha… She had moved on a long time ago, didn’t she? That’s why she could be strong even _now_.

Well, he already spent his whole life following one brunet, he supposed he could start following another one.

And so, that’s exactly what Striker did.

**THE END**

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it don't hesitate to leave a Kudo or leave a comment! ;)
> 
> Have a nice end of week people!


End file.
